


El peso de la culpa

by Galaxia_Infinita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxia_Infinita/pseuds/Galaxia_Infinita
Summary: Un fragmento corto, que explora los sentimientos del grupo, en una escena ficticia que tendía lugar en el capítulo 10.Durante el viaje en tren en dirección a Gralea, en la parada que el grupo hace en Cartanica para visitar la mina de Fodina Caestino en busca de una nueva Arma Ancestral, el roce entre Gladio y Noctis llega a su punto culminante cuando los dos acaban peleándose en el campamento, cuando se disponen a pasar la noche antes de seguir con su exploración. Sólo Prompto será capaz de devolver las cosas a su sitio y calmar de nuevo los ánimos.





	El peso de la culpa

Puesto que las horas de luz no dejaban de acortarse a cada día que pasaba, la noche temprana los alcanzó antes de que terminaran la exploración de la mina de Fodina Caestino y de que encontraran el modo de despejar el camino que les llevaría a la tumba del rey en la que se escondía una nueva reliquia que Noctis necesitaba añadir a su colección.

Había sido la orden de Gladio la que los había detenido. Era peligroso moverse por la ciénaga en la oscuridad, donde cualquier paso en falso podía resultar fatal para cualquiera de ellos, y donde los cadentes campaban a sus anchas. Además, por qué negarlo: estaban cansados. Noctis especialmente, y, sin duda, Ignis aún más; caminar por aquel terreno desconocido y plagado de bestias sin más ayuda ni defensa que la de un bastón no era tarea fácil.

A Noctis le invadió una falsa sensación de familiaridad mientras golpeaba los clavos que sostenían la tienda y armaba la estructura que les guarecería de la incesante lluvia que no había dejado de caer desde que se adentraran en terreno pantanoso, calándolos hasta los huesos y enfriándoles el alma. Una sensación que le recordaba al viaje que los cuatro habían compartido por Lucis, antes de que todo se desmoronara.

Pero ya nada era como antes.

La alegría que flotaba siempre en el aire cuando acampaban, esa alegría que olía a guiso, sabía a buena comida y sonaba a risas después de una partida al _King’s Knight_ se había convertido en sucia desesperanza. Ahora olía podrido, sabía a comida de lata y estaba bañada por el silencio.

Con la tienda montada a cobijo de un saliente que les cubría parcialmente de la lluvia, Noctis se encargó de encender el fuego usando algunas cajas viejas que había encontrado en la caseta de la mina, y calentó las latas de comida que llevaba en el morral. La presencia silenciosa de Ignis, que estaba sentado en una de las sillas plegables sin decir nada, le resultaba pesada y dolorosa. Un recuerdo imborrable del despertar de la Sidérea Leviathan y de todo lo que había supuesto.

Sin embargo Noctis no dijo nada y siguió trabajando en silencio. A fin de cuentas, su amigo no tenía la culpa.

El príncipe intentó echar cuello abajo, junto con una cucharada de alubias precocinadas, todo el dolor que llevaba sintiendo desde que despertara en Altissia, hacía ya unos cuantos días, y que también lo había acompañado durante el viaje en tren por tierras de Niflheim. Pero no lo consiguió, el dolor nunca desaparecía. Al contrario: crecía a cada instante que pasaba, a cada palabra ruda que Gladio le dedicaba, a cada mirada de lástima que Prompto le dirigía y a cada tropiezo de Ignis, que le recordaba que su amigo probablemente no volvería a ver.

Ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

Nunca.

Aquella verdad le oprimió el pecho. Al menos durante el viaje en tren había podido ignorar a sus amigos, huyendo a otro vagón cada vez que el peso de su presencia volvía los recuerdos demasiado dolorosos. Pero ahora, en el campamento, obligado a compartir el reducido espacio de la tienda con ellos, huir había dejado de ser una opción.

No podía hacer nada más que intentar no sucumbir a él.

—Vaya. —La voz de Gladio sonó profunda cuando llegó al campamento. Venía de patrullar los alrededores y de alejar a los cadentes que merodeaban demasiado cerca—. Parece que el príncipe ni siquiera es capaz de esperar a su séquito. Cómo lleva haciendo toda la tarde, en realidad.

Noctis sintió como le estrujaban el corazón. Los reproches de Gladiolus no habían hecho más que aumentar en los últimos días, recordándole lo inútil que había sido durante la lucha contra Leviathan. Hasta llegar a su cénit aquella misma tarde, mientras exploraban la mina: cada vez que Noctis se adelantaba un poco, su guardaespaldas le echaba en cara que no tuviera la consideración de esperarles ahora que Ignis iba más despacio. Noctis tenía ganas de gritar, de escupirle a su compañero que no entendía nada; que no sabía lo que significaba perder a Luna.

Pero no lo hizo. Sólo agachó la mirada y la posó sobre las alubias. Sabían a mil diablos, pero era lo único que podían comer ahora que Ignis ya no cocinaba.

—He sido yo el que le ha dicho que comiese —La voz de Ignis rasgó el silencio incómodo que se había dibujado en el aire—. Noct ha dicho que quería hacer el primer turno de guardia, así que me ha parecido adecuado que se tomara un pequeño descanso mientras tú patrullabas los alrededores.

—¡Y él podría haberse negado, que hubiese sido lo más normal! ¡Todos estamos cansado, todos tenemos hambre! ¿No puede ni esperar cinco minutos a que regresemos los demás?—repuso Gladio, rudo como sólo él sabía serlo—. ¿Qué pasa, que ya ni siquiera puede compartir mesa con nosotros? ¿Tan poco le importamos ya?

Si Gladiolus le hubiese hecho un tajo con su arma, abriéndole el pecho de abajo arriba, no le habría causado ni la mitad del daño del que aquellas palabras provocaron en Noctis.

El joven príncipe sintió que le faltaba el aire, que todo a su alrededor se difuminaba y empezaba a perder el sentido; el sello pesaba en su bolsillo como si fuera de plomo.

¿De qué servía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿De qué había servido la muerte de su padre? ¿La muerte de Lunafreya? ¿El sacrificio de todos los que lo habían llevado donde estaba ahora? Él no los merecía. Gladio tenía razón: él no tenía lo que había que tener y era una verdadera lástima que Ignis hubiera perdido los ojos en pos de alguien que no lo merecía. Noctis no podría salvar Eos, como no había podido salvar a Luna, ni tampoco a sí mismo.

Incapaz de pronunciar palabra y con el peso de la culpa amenazando con derrumbarle, Noctis dejó la lata, apenas degustada, sobre la mesa de campin y se levantó. Ni siquiera se despidió cuando se alejó de sus compañeros casi a la carrera.

 

Prompto se había alejado del campamento en busca de algo de leña que estuviera lo suficientemente seca para mantener viva la hoguera durante la noche. Pero la tarea estaba siendo mucho más complicada de lo que esperaba. Todo en la mina y los alrededores estaba mojado o podrido, y no ayudaba a ello la incesante lluvia que no dejaba de caer. La humedad penetraba en todo lo que se aventuraba a recorrer la ciénaga. El mismo Prompto se sentía asqueado y sucio por el hecho de tener que andar con la ropa mojada pegada al cuerpo. Sólo podía pensar en regresar pronto al tren y poder quitarse la camiseta empapada.

Y también para poder alejarse la tristeza de Noctis.

Estaba convencido de que su amigo ni siquiera se daba cuenta, pero la derramaba allá donde iba, inundándolo todo con un tufo a desesperanza que los ahogaba a los cuatro. Por eso Gladio estaba de tan mal humor; no podía sopórtalo. No podía soportar el hecho de ver a Noctis destrozado y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Prompto tampoco podía, pero consideraba que la actitud de Gladiolus no estaba siendo la mejor para abordar la situación. La rudeza del guardaespaldas no estaba ayudando para nada. ¿A quién le ayudaría que le recriminasen todos los males del mundo, cuando ha perdido a su padre y a su prometida? Sin duda no a Prompto. Ni tampoco a Noctis.

Aun así, Prompto no se atrevía a llevarle la contrario a Gladio. El guardián le imponía demasiado y le hacía dudar de todos sus pensamientos. A fin de cuentas, ¿quién era él para decidir qué era lo mejor para Noctis? Sus otros dos compañeros tenían más experiencia que él en aquellos temas. Él sólo era un chaval normal y corriente, que había terminado formando parte de esa misión por ser amigo del príncipe. Lo mejor que podía hacer era estar calladito y dejar que “los mayores” se ocupasen de los asuntos importantes.

Había conseguido algunas ramas no muy mojadas a cobijo de un gran árbol, así que regresó al campamento con ellas, esperando que sirvieran para aguantar la noche.

Pero al llegar, un “¿Tan poco le importamos ya?” rasgó la calma de la ciénaga.

Prompto se detuvo. Noctis caminaba deprisa hacia donde estaba él. Pasó por su lado, casi sin verle, y Prompto se apartó ligeramente con un “Ey, colega” que pretendía ser un saludo amistoso. Pero Noctis no respondió. En vez de eso, aceleró el paso y se perdió en la noche.

Y Prompto supo que algo había pasado en su ausencia.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia Gladio e Ignis. Parecían preocupados.

—Nada —ladró Gladio.

—Cómo que nada —insistió Prompto, mientras dejaba la leña cerca del fuego, para que se secara con el calor, y volvía a mirar hacia el lugar por el que había desaparecido Noctis—. No creo que Noct se haya ido por nada.

—¡Tiene que reaccionar, Prompto! —dijo entonces Gladio, con esa voz potente que siempre usaba y que parecía incapaz de controlar—. ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡No puede huir para siempre! ¡Esconderse y llorar no va a arreglar nada! ¡Los días se acortan, el enemigo es cada vez más fuerte! ¡Tiene que tomar las riendas de la situación! ¡Le necesitamos entero!

Las palabras de Gladio le parecieron cuchillos. Y muy afilados. Prompto apretó los labios y también los puños, y aunque el otro seguía imponiéndole y dándole algo de miedo, especialmente cuando se ponía de aquel modo, no pudo estarse de responderle. Aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos.

—Lo único que veo que es que le estás haciendo daño. No tienes ni idea del peso que Noct carga encima.

—¿El peso que carga encima? ¡Iggy carga con uno mayor!

—¡Todos estamos afectados por lo de Iggy! ¡Pero todos sabíamos a lo que veníamos y lo que podía ocurrir! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a culpar a Noct de ello! ¡Ha perdido a su padre! ¡Y a su prometida y amiga! ¡Ha perdido a su reino! ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si te arrebatasen todo lo que más quieres y te obligasen a sacrificarte para recuperarlo? —Hizo una pausa, para intentar recuperar la calma. Con gritos no iban a arreglar nada—. Hacerle más daño no servirá para endurecerle ni para ayudarle a salir de ese agujero, Gladio. Sólo lo hundirá más en él. Y le estás haciendo daño con todo eso que haces. Lo que necesita Noct ahora saber que todavía le quedan personas que le quieren y que se preocupan por él, no sólo guardianes, sino amigos.

Gladio apretó la mandíbula. Por un momento Prompto temió que fuera a pegarle en un nuevo estallido de furia. Pero en vez de eso el otro resopló y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

—Si tú no quieres hablar con él, lo haré yo. Además, no es seguro que se mueva solo por ahí.

—Una idea excelente, Prompto —intervino Ignis, hablando por primera vez en todo ese rato—. Y tú, Gladio, harías bien en calmarte. Todos estamos afectados, pero Prompto tiene razón, Noct necesita que le pongamos las cosas fáciles. Cuando llegue el momento estará preparado para afrontar su destino, pero va a necesitar tiempo. Debemos dárselo y estar junto a él mientras tanto. Estamos aquí para cuidar de él, no lo olvidemos. Démosle el apoyo que necesita en un momento como éste.

 

—Hey, colega.

La voz de Prompto le sobresaltó y Noctis se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas. Tampoco importaba mucho, estaba empapado de la cabeza a los pies por lo que un poco más de agua apenas sería visible. Además, la linterna en su pechera apenas iluminaba. Prompto ni se daría cuenta. Pero necesitaba hacerlo.

Su amigo se acercó a donde estaba y señaló la roca en la que estaba sentado.

—¿Puedo?

Noctis se encogió de hombros y Promto aprovechó la ocasión para dejarse caer junto a él.

No estaban lejos del campamento, pero sí lo suficiente para que desde allí no se escuchasen las voces de Ignis ni de Gladiolus. Prompto tampoco tenía muy claro que los otros dos se estuvieran diciendo nada. ¿O sí? A lo mejor Ignis también aprovechaba para hablar con Gladio para intentar serenar un poco el ambiente.

El silencio que los rodeaba era denso y asfixiante. Ni siquiera las bestias nocturnas parecían con ánimos para pasear, aquella noche. Prompto no sabía muy bien si la sensación que pesaba en su pecho se debía a la situación en general o al aire de la ciénaga, que hedía como sólo puede hacerlo un lugar lleno de muerte. De hecho, ese lugar era el reflejo perfecto de lo que levaban dentro. Todos ellos

—No habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar desde que salimos de Accordo —observó Prompto, mientras arrancaba la ramita de un arbusto que le quedaba cerca y se dedicaba a romperla en pequeños trocitos que iba lanzando a un charco a sus pies—. Ya sabes, tú y yo. A solas. Como antes.

Noctis no respondió.

—Tampoco… tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de decirte lo mucho que siento la muerte de Lunafreya.

Esta vez, Noctis se removió a su lado. Prompto prefirió no mirarlo para darle intimidad. Sabía que su amigo no quería tener aquella conversación y que se moría de ganas de echar a correr y de perderse en la noche. Pero si no lo había hecho quizás era porque quizás una parte de él sí que quería sentirse arropado.

—Gladio se está portando como un capullo. Pero se preocupa por ti, Noct. Lo que le pasa es que se siente frustrado por no haber podido protegeros a ninguno de vosotros…

—Y yo, ¿cómo crees que me siento, yo? —repuso Noctis, con demasiada rudeza, mientras hacía el gesto de levantarse de la piedra en la que estaba sentado. No podía soportar aquella situación por más tiempo.

Pero Prompto lo retuvo, cogiéndole por la muñeca. Guardó silencio unos instantes, mientras titubeaba. Hasta que finalmente se lanzó a decir:

—Es verdad. No sé cómo te sientes. No me lo has contado. Pero puedo hacerme una idea con sólo mírate. Llevo muchos años observándote, Noct.

Noctis levantó la mirada. Su amigo seguía sentado sobre la piedra, con el brazo tendido hacia él, agarrándolo por la muñeca. No sonreía, estaba serio, pero había comprensión en su mirada. Noctis sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a derramarse por sus mejillas, otra vez, sin que aquella pudiera hacer nada para detenerlas. Dolía demasiado. Cerró los ojos y se abandonó a ellas, sorprendiéndose cuando los brazos de Prompto lo rodearon. Pero no le apartó, al contrario. Se abrazó con fuerza a su amigo y empezó a llorar, desconsolado, dejando escapar todo por los ojos todo el dolor, el miedo y la frustración que le habían acompañado aquellos días.

_Lo siento mucho, Noct._

_Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por ti._

_No fue culpa tuya._

Las palabras de Prompto iban arropándolo como si fueran una colcha mullida y cálida, la misma con la que le su padre le arropaba cuando era pequeño, mientras la mano de su amigo daba palmadas de consuelo en su espalda. No, el dolor no iba a desaparecer nunca, pero dentro de ese abrazo era un poco más soportable, como si ya no pesase tanto.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en aquella posición, abrazados, cuando al fin Noctis se sintió con fuerzas para apartarse. Le daba algo de reparo tener ahora a su amigo cerca, porque acababa de mostrarle una parte muy íntima; una que no estaba acostumbrado a mostrar. Pero también se sentía reconfortado. Además, sabía que Prompto no le juzgaría por ello.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—No me las des, colega. Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites. Soy tu amigo, ¿recuerdas?  Así que confía en mí. Sé que el camino que tienes que recorrer es muy duro, pero no estás solo: estoy aquí para acompañarte y ayudarte en lo que haga falta. Siempre. ¿De acuerdo?

Noctis sorbió la nariz y asintió.

—Y ahora volvamos al campamento. No quiero tener que enfrentarme a ninguna de esas bestias hambrientas en esta oscuridad. Además, Iggy y Gladio estarán preocupados. No les hagamos esperar.

 

 

 


End file.
